Electronic devices, such as smartphones and tablet personal computers (PCs), may perform communication with external devices. Electronic devices may communicate a variety of wireless data, such as voice data, image data, and video data, with external devices. Various communication technologies are applied to a communication system to correspond to amounts of increased wireless communication data.
A carrier aggregation (CA) technology among the communication technologies may be a technology of combining a plurality of frequency bands and using the combined frequency band as one frequency band. The CA technology may improve a data communicating speed by efficiently using limited frequency resources. In the above-mentioned CA technology of the related art, a base station determines characteristics or priorities of channels and a mobile terminal may not change the characteristics or priorities of the channels. Therefore, electronic devices according to the related art may lead to losing the amount of power consumed by batteries, or shortening a waiting time or an available time by determining characteristics or priorities of channels without reflecting their characteristics.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.